User talk:RRabbit42/Archive 2011
Old messages from 2011. Thank You Thank you for blocking that Cvx guy. I just can't stand people who take my pages or ANYONE'S pages and put gibberish nonsense on them. (Granted, Alice FS wasn't ORIGINALLY my character, but still...) I wonder though...Can you block the IP who's been doing the same thing: spamming gibberish and a weird "scribble" picture on pages? It's really annoying. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 13:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : It was the same person: Unknow Major, 69.228.90.50, Dsafgd, Dsafgddfasfs and Cxv. All these accounts have been blocked for a year. I will be watching to see if they come back. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I guess you know he's back. Good to know you blocked him again. I had to undo like...I dunno HOW many of his recent edits. It's driving me crazy. Now I know how Candace feels when P&F keep doing stuff even though she wants them to stop. Technology vs. Nature, My Name is Doof, What Does He Want?, Intimate Get Together He came back. Twice. Vandalized my talk page with more of his GARBAGE, and I think he vandalized a few more pages too. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 17:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : I'm working with Wikia staff right now. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: All the accounts have now been permanently blocked. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, RRabbit42, thanks for blocking that vandal (all of his accounts), I knew that would have flown out of hand. Sorry about my reaction. It's just that I was the only one resisting at the time, and there was no admins on at the time, and I had to get off the computer soon. And that once I left, I knew the user would go crazy vandalizing, which did happen. So thanks and sorry. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 22:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry about it. It's natural to want to react to what they do. It took me a while to learn how to deal with vandals and trolls. A lot of times, the best reaction is no reaction and to deal with things in an impartial and factual manner. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Another vandal Block this vandal please. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 21:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for blocking that vandal, how was my reaction this time? (I am the person who sent you the message entitled "Thanks") [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 22:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Pretty good. They only were here for a few minutes. I'll start the cleanup. Unknow Major really needs to find something better to do. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Wish I could help, but alas, I am only a rollback. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 22:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : Not a problem. Just fix what you can and remember to keep it objective. Any personal comments give people like this attention that they are looking for. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Help I can't find my normal talkpage because of Unknow Major. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 01:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Fixed. I didn't see that your Talk page had been moved. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks, I couldn't find it because it was moved. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 01:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Restoration of Page You see I stupidly renamed the page, Yawn that was Nan the cowdog's userpage to Nan the Cowdog. I forgot that Nan didn't capitlize "Cowdog" so now everything is messed up and the page "Yawn" needs to be restored, so we can fix Nan's page..... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 01:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : We got it covered. It took me about 30 seconds to see how the page names were different. To quote James T. Kirk, "one little word...." -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Recent vandalism Hey, that vandal's been hard to track down, he's made edits on quite a few IPs, but quite a lot of his edits were coming from one range (which I've blocked). It should hopefully stop him creating new accounts, if you want to extend the block further, or block logged in users, too that's up to you (no legitimate edits have used this range, but that doesn't mean that this will be the case for the entire period of the block, so I wouldn't keep the block up for too long, just long enough to stop this lot of vandalism). If you need any more help, let us know RandomTime 06:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : He was still at it on another wiki earlier today, so I think we'll bump it up to a few months. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) THANKS SO MUCH! Thanks so much for your fixes on the spammed pages, including the talk page on the Bitterness story. I also thank you for fixing other people's pages. See ya! It's goth, not visigoth! 19:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Not a problem. That's part of an admin's job: remove spam and vandalism. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Fazley bin Fadzil Okay, what is the issue with him? Is he actually spamming the IRC with translations and links that leads to spammy articles? He better should start thinking more rationally. : See this and this. I verified the information before the block was issued, but decided that applying a block here wasn't warranted yet. It may in the future, given his past behavior. ‐RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC)